Coming Home Niley One Shot
by destiny-renee-quinn
Summary: Nick Jonas & Miley Cyrus


(Miley's P.O.V)

*In Europe*

I packed up my stuff from my hotel room in a hurry. I couldn't wait to get home! I was just throwing everything I had brought inside the hotel in a hurry. The only thing I could think about was getting home to L.A. Once I had gotten my things together, I left for the lobby. I got downstairs to see my manager, which made me wonder and worry. Her flight was suppose to leave last night, but she's still here. "Alison, what are you still doing here?" I asked her. "Miley, your flight has been delayed! There was a problem with the airline, you can't fly out until tonight." I got a little frustrated, because I knew that Nick only had the day to spend with me. "Well, you know my plans... can you fix this? Please?" I asked of her. "I'm sorry Miley, I tried." I realized that my manager actually did try, and there was nothing else I could do about it. So I realized I needed to call Nick now and tell him not to waste his time waiting for me, because I can't show up. I walked away from my manager in the lobby, and put my purse down on the couch. I could hear people around me talking and pointing at me, trying to figure out if it was actually me. It rang once, twice, finally I heard his voice. "Nick, it's Miley." "Hey Miles!" He sounded a little surprised to hear my voice. "Is something wrong?" He asked. "I'm so sorry, Nick. I can't make it home today..." I waited for him to say something. He remained silent. I decided I should say something. "I'm so sorry, I'm just as disappointed as you are, Nick." "It's not your fault, Miley. I understand." He said. "I'm so sorry Nick. You know if I could be there, I would." "Yes, I know." He told me in a disappointed voice. "I hope you have a really good day, Nick. I'm so sorry. I'll be home when I can." I promised him, before hanging up the phone. I told him I loved him, and he said it back, even though he was so disappointed that I couldn't be there. I hung up the phone and walked back over to my manager, "You're sure there's no other way to get me back?" I asked. I really wanted to be home right now, I can't stand being in another hotel for one more night. "I don`t think there`s any way of getting home right now, Miley. I'm sorry." "It's alright, I understand." I told her. Even though I didn't understand. It didn't make sense to me how I can keep going on without seeing him. I want to go home so badly. I want to be in his arms more than anything in the world right now. "Well, since we aren't going anywhere, I've hooked you up with a signing outside of a mall!" My manager told me. "I thought you need to book those a least a day in advance?" I pointed out to her. She looked surprised that I asked that question, and looked up at me without answering. "well, not when you're Miley Cyrus." "If we can do that, can't we get a private plane to come pick me up?" "Miley, that would look completely diva. You don't want that for your reputation!" I shrugged and started to clue in on everything going on. She wants to me stay here to to the signing to get more publicity. I don't care at all about publicity, I love what I do, I don't need other people to know it. "I want to go home. And if you can't make that happen for me, I'll make it happen myself." I told her. "Miley, you don't want to do this. Staying here and doing the signing can open a new door." "That's not what I want. I want to go home." I told her. I was trying to stay calm, but she was making me extremely mad. I'll always choose love over my job, but I'll never give up my job for love.

(Nick's P.O.V)

(After hanging up the phone.)

I looked around in the decorated living room that I had set up for Miley's return, and got slightly frustrated. It was all a waste! She isn't even coming anymore. I won't have anything to do all day. I was supposed to be with her all day today, but now I'll be alone. And she'll be a busy bee.

(A few hours later, writing a song.)

I sat at the piano writing a song, about missing someone, and wanting to be with them. I heard the doorbell ring, so I got up to get it. Even though I had zero interest in moving, I still did. I walked downstairs, pass Frankie, pass the kitchen, pass the living room (that still had everything in it, I just didn't want to clean it up), and finally go to the door. I opened it and saw the face I've been waiting for almost a week to see. "Miley, what are you doing here?" I said, wrapping my arms around her tight. "I found a way to come home. I promised I would. I'm here. And if you ask me, I will stay." I held my arms around her tight, so happy to finally see my love. "I've missed you." I told her.


End file.
